Rumor
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Someone started a rumor about Death the Kid and he needs to find out who did this. When he found the person, he also learned the reason for it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **Someone started a rumor about Death the Kid and he needs to find out who did this. When he found the person, he also learned the reason for it.

**Pairing: **Soul/Kid

**Warnings: **Yaoi, possibly OOCness

Finally, I wrote a fanfic for a different fandom. I tried to make a fanfic of different fandoms a few times but it never came out as I wanted.

I'm starting watching Soul Eater. At the moment, I watched 11 episodes so no spoilers please. Believe it or not but I became quickly a fan of Soul/Kid for some reason. This is my first time writing the characters from Soul Eater so if any of them are OOC, then I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Whisper.<p>

That is what Death the Kid had been hearing all day.

Both he and his partners, Liz and Patty, noticed that the students were whispering to each other. He couldn't figure it out what they were talking about. It was something that they didn't want him to know, he is sure of that. When they notice his presence, they would stop.

A girl with short brown hair walked to him. She looked uncertain for some reason. "Is it true that you once got a girl pregnant and left her after you found out?" she asked him.

"What?" Kid was surprised by this question, his golden eyes widen. "No! I have never been in a relationship before and I would never do such thing. I am not that irresponsible!"

So that is what the whispering was all about. They were gossiping about a rumor and that rumor seemed to spread fast. But the question is just...who started that rumor? Why would someone do that?

"Tell me. Who told you that lie?" Kid demanded the answer from the girl.

"I've heard it from my friends. They heard it from the other students as well." the girl explained to him.

This is getting serious. Kid needed to find the one who started the rumor if he should save his reputation. He turned to Liz and Patty. "Girls, we have a mission: we need to find the person who started that damn rumor." he told them. The two girls nodded and followed their meister as they went looking for the person who was responsible for this.

They asked all the students who heard about the rumor. None of them knew about it and gave them the usual answer that they heard it from the others. They didn't have any luck.

"Kid, can't we soon get a break? We have been looking after that person for a long time and we still haven't found him or her." Liz complained.

"Never!" Kid exclaimed and glanced at the taller girl. "I won't stop until I find this person who did this to me. I don't care if it will take us a whole day, I will put an end to this rumor!"

Suddenly the trio heard a chuckle. They all turned to see it was Soul, who was smirking at them. "You're looking for that person who started the rumor?" he questioned them.

"Do you know who did this?" Kid asked him.

"You're looking at him." Soul told him. After he heard this, Kid's eyes widened. Liz and Patty was surprised by this as well. Did Soul really start the rumor? Was it because he got tired of Kid's obsession with symmetry?

"But...why?"

"You may not like the answer." Soul said, the smirk didn't leave his face. Kid got irritated with him, walked to him and pinned him to the wall to make sure the scythe won't escape.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "I demand an answer."

"Let's just say that I'm not good at sharing." Soul said. Kid was confused by the answer. He stared confounded at him. What did he mean by 'not good at sharing'?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember that girl who used to have a crush on you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kid shuddered. That girl was really obsessive with him. She even stalked him for three weeks. But one day, it all stopped. She even told him that she have no interest for him anymore. While Kid was relieved about it, he got suspicious about her sudden loss of interest.

Was it because of Soul?

"I figured that if I started a rumor about you got some girl pregnant and left her, she would leave you alone. And it worked." Soul explained to him.

"You do realize that this could ruin my reputation, right? You made the students question my responsibility."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it. I can just tell them that it was a misunderstanding because some random guy told me and it turns out to be false, then the rumor will stop spreading."

After he finished his sentence, the two boys stared at each other; golden eyes gazing into red eyes. Liz stood and watched them, believing something is going to happen. Not even Patty said a word, watching them in curiosity.

Kid remembered one thing. "Wait a minute. You never told me what you meant by 'not good at sharing'." he reminded Soul. The male weapon smirked as he leaned close to the other boy's face. "This is what I mean by it." he said before he kissed Kid on the lips. Kid's eyes widened and he blushed brightly. When the kiss broke apart, Soul grinned at him. Shocked by what just happened, Kid let Soul go. Before Soul left, he turned to Kid and winked at him.

Kid was completely speechless as he watched the other boy leave. He was still shocked by the kiss. But if he should be honest...the kiss was quite nice. A small smile appeared on his face as he left too.

Liz was confused by what she and her sister just witnessed. "Okay...I did not expect that."

"I did. I knew they will become a couple someday." Patty said and grinned.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's short but I had fun writing this :3<p> 


End file.
